Of Snowstorms and Silliness
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: A holiday trip to a ski lodge with no adults... sounds perfect! The gang goes to spend a relaxing trip together, but all goes wrong... and they all learn a bit about each other that they never expected... at the same time that some emotions are rising!
1. Chapter 1

MBP: I've had this idea for a few weeks now… I just haven't had a chance to finish the first chapter, or the time… Or a title, so thank you **Mamoru4ever** for helping come up with a title!

Rini: Oh, it's the one that was uber funny and you were talking about all kinds of funny stuff!

MBP: Yes Rini… that one… Oh yeah, and though it's listed as Vaseshipping, it's actually has lots of different pairings and triangles in here! Just warning you! *grins happily*

Kio: She owns nothing… Nothing at all…

MBP: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Wow! Look at all the snow!" Mana jumped out of the crowded car, immediately leaping into a snow pile. "Snow snow snow!"

The other people from the car came out, smiling, or what passed what for smiles, at the girl. Atemu watched her every move while Seto helped Kisara out of the car. Duke got out of the driver's seat as Joey, Tristan, and Mai sat down on the trunk.

"Aren't you cold?" Atemu asked the girl as she jumped around repeatedly, falling into the snow.

"Nope! Kisara, come on!" Mana grabbed her best friend and started to spin in circles. "It's snow! So much fun!"

Kisara laughed as another car came up. "Looks like more people are coming."

Mana squealed loudly as the others got out of their car. "Yugi! Tea! Leon! Rebecca! Miho! You're here!"

"Hello Mana," Leon said as Rebecca hugged Yugi, much to Tea's dislike. Miho hopped over to the other excitable girl and laughed.

"Miho's excited! Miho's never been around snow!" Miho started to pat the snow together.

"Snow's cold!" Mana giggled, completely contradicting the fact that she'd already said she wasn't cold. "But so much fun!"

Kisara smiled at her friends and then turned to Seto. "Do you like snow Seto?"

"Prefer the sun." Kisara's face fell as Seto glowered at the loud girls.

"Seto, stop being so grouchy!" Mana pouted playfully.

"Yeah!" Rebecca glared at Seto. "Hey, look, the others!" She went from angry to being overly happy. "Hi!"

"Why the hell did they need to get into another car anyways?" Joey asked, grouchy for some reason. "There was plenty of room in the other car."

"Because Marik had the idea that he was going to be alone with Amane," Bakura replied, hearing the question. "Idiot."

"I can be trusted with your beloved little sister," Marik protested, ignoring Bakura's glare.

"No. You. Can't." Bakura looked about ready to murder Marik as Amane went to Miho shyly.

"Hello everyone. Was the ride okay?" Ryou asked the rest of the group.

"Yep!" Everyone smiled at the quiet, more calm of the Bakura brothers. Leon's smile faded a bit when he saw how Rebecca looked at Ryou.

"Amane! Spin with us!" Mana had grabbed Kisara and Miho's hands, and they were waiting for Amane to join in.

"I wanna join!" Rebecca cried out, running over, dragging Leon with her. "Leon too!"

"Huh?" Leon asked, looking at the girl he called his best friend.

"You want to spin, don't you?" Rebecca looked in the boy's eyes, almost with a puppy-dog gaze, and Leon gave in and joined the circle.

"Mai, you too! Tea, don't hide with Yugi! Join us!" Mana yelled.

"Miho wants to spin!" Miho giggled and spun under Amane's arm.

"I'll stay here," Mai replied, sitting against Joey.

"I'm getting the door unlocked," Tea smiled, holding the key. "Maybe later."

"Okay! Let's spin then!" Miho completed the circle by taking Rebecca's hand, and the group began to sing Christmas songs and spin repeatedly.

After a few minutes, they let go, feeling completely dizzy. "Whoa!" Mana stumbled, and nearly fell laughing hysterically.

"Miho dizzy!" Miho tripped over herself, and fell right into Ryou, who held the girl up gently. "Thank you!"

Ryou was bright red, and looking anywhere but at the girl. "No problem…" Bakura snickered behind his back, just as Mana fell into him.

"Why, hello Mana," Bakura said, overly cordial. "Did you want to hold me that badly?"

Atemu grabbed the girl from him before she could reply, glaring at the boy. Bakura smirked back at him.

Kisara was stumbling alone, and then fell into the snow in front of Seto, giggling a little. She looked up from the ground to see Seto looking at her. "Hello. You're really tall, you know that?" She was feeling silly from the spinning, part of Mana's influence.

Seto didn't reply, only reached a hand down to help the girl up. Kisara gratefully accepted the help, and smiled gently at the boy once she was standing. Still dizzy though, she wobbled a little bit.

"Are you alright?" Seto held the girl's arm, gently closing his hand over it.

"I'm okay!" Kisara was blushing a little, and smiled at Seto. "Really! I'm more worried about the others. They spun more than I did."

Rebecca waved from her spot on the ground, lying in the snow, dizzy beyond belief. Leon was next to her, still holding her hand, too dizzy to be embarrassed by the fact she didn't let him go.

Amane was trying to stay up valiantly, when Marik came up behind her and held her waist to stand her up.

"You can hold onto me," Marik offered, smirking at the obviously nervous girl.

"Um… well… I…" Bakura's 'Marik-bothering-Amane' radar kicked in and he appeared behind them. Grabbing Marik off the girl, he stepped between them and helped his dizzy sister to get to the front door.

"Amane, I don't want you to be alone with Marik, do you understand?" Bakura told his sister sternly. "He's nothing but trouble."

"O-okay…"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Marik protested.

Bakura sent Marik a glare that obviously meant Bakura thought he was that bad.

"Door's unlocked everyone!" Tea called, waving from a window. "Come on!"

"Coming!" Mana's dizziness immediately disappeared, and she dashed away from Atemu, running towards the ski lodge.

"Wait for Miho!" Miho ran after her, leaving a disappointed Ryou behind.

They all clambered inside and by the time everyone was inside, Mana had already disappeared with Miho. They could hear the pair running around upstairs, exploring all the rooms they could find.

"Mana, Miho, wait for us before you find rooms!" Tea called up the stairs.

"I like this one! Kisara, come on, we're sharing this one!" Mana shouted eagerly.

"Guess she's already found one," Yugi said quietly.

"Hey mutt, go get the bags," Seto ordered as Kisara climbed the stairs to find her friend.

"What? Don't order me around you rich pansy, or I'll…"

"Joey, go get the bags," Mai ordered. "I want my things unpacked."

"Yes ma'am!" Joey ran back into the snow and ran to get the bags from all the cars. Duke and Tristan snickered behind his back as he came back carrying at least six different bags.

The ski lodge was empty except for them, thanks to Grandpa, Mr. Hawkins, and Siegfried. They'd looked around for a good vacationing area, but no one had agreed on anything. The three of the adults wanted to go to a hot sunny beach, while the kids wanted to go skiing and go somewhere cold.

So Siegfried decided they were all splitting up and they'd leave their crazy, card-game playing hormonal teenagers, or pre-teen teenagers, alone in a ski lodge with no adult supervision except for Mai, who was involved with one of the hormonal teenage boys. Real smart.

But, no one really cared that much. No adults, holiday season, snow, and a ski lodge all to themselves… why ruin it with common sense was the thought running through all their heads.

Of course, Seto had left his kid brother at home, absolutely refusing to let the open-mouthed little boy come after he had nearly told Kisara something Seto did not want her hearing. She had been confused, but they had all stopped trying to explain when Seto sent them all death glares.

Once Joey delivered the bags inside, the rooming was announced. Mana had already gotten Kisara, and Miho grabbed Amane and dragged her off. Mai and Tea tentatively agreed to share together. Serenity and Rebecca got the last room chosen for them. Bakura and Marik were together, probably because Bakura did not want Marik sneaking out to Amane's room at night. The two brothers, Atemu and Yugi, volunteered to share. Duke and Tristan took the next room, and Ryou offered to share with Leon, the youngest boy. That left Seto and Joey, who looked about ready to kill themselves, or each other, at the thought.

Thankfully, the girls were very good at stopping these things before they started.

"I found a game room! Leon, let's go!" Rebecca dragged the boy to the game room eagerly, chattering about the many games she'd already found.

"There's the spa downstairs. Joey, get my things," Mai commanded, walking towards the spa as Joey followed her orders.

"Wait, I'll go too!" Tea called. "Yugi, you don't mind if we hang out later, do you?"

"Not at all…" Yugi looked a little crest-fallen, but didn't say anything else.

"Miho, Amane, Kisara, Serenity, let's go sledding!" Mana had her snow gear on already, and was holding a sled.

"Miho's ready!" Miho was pulling on a pair of boots eagerly, hopping on one foot.

"Um… I was going to…" Kisara started, looking at Seto, hoping for a way out.

"I'll be upstairs in my room," Seto dashed her hopes as he climbed back up the stairs.

"Well… I guess I'll go…" Kisara got her snow gear on as Amane got permission from Bakura.

"Atemu, what are you going to do?" Mana asked.

"Unpack…" Atemu replied.

"Okay! See you later!" Mana skipped out, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Ryou, unpack my stuff, will you?" Bakura asked, grabbing a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked in return quietly, already resigned to the idea of unpacking for him.

"I'm going sledding," Bakura called, slipping out the front door.

"Yugi, you're sticking around too, right?" Atemu asked suddenly.

"Yeah… I'll unpack for you…"

"Thanks." Atemu dashed out after Bakura, pulling on his jacket as he went.

Yugi looked at Ryou. "Why do you think they always ask us to do their stuff for them?"

"Because you always say yes," Marik smirked at the two as he went up the stairs. "Think you could see the sledding area from the bedrooms?"

"Yes… You can see from Miho and Amane's room…" Ryou, the ever helpful one, said. "Why?"

"No reason." Marik had a devilish grin on his face. "See ya later."

Duke and Tristan had long disappeared. The two boys could see them fighting to stand next to Serenity as the large group walked. They were lucky Joey wasn't around, or they'd all be in trouble.

"Lets… just go unpack…" Yugi suggested as Ryou nodded.

() () () () () () ()

"That was fun!" Mana giggled as the large group barged back into the ski lodge. The snow outside was beginning to get heavier and painful, so they decided to call it a day.

"Miho enjoyed it!" Miho laughed, holding onto Tristan as she nearly fell. "Whoops!"

"I wish the others had come though," Kisara said quietly.

"We'll all go skiing tomorrow!" Mana promised. "We'll even drag Mr. Grouchy McGrouchy Pants outside with us!"

"Mr. Grouchy McGrouchy Pants?" Atemu repeated.

"Yeah!" Mana giggled. "Wait! I smell food!" She ran away towards the kitchen, calling for food.

"Did she mean Seto?" Tristan asked.

"I think so…"

"Brr…" Amane shivered, covered with snow, having fallen off the sled a few times.

"Cold?" Bakura immediately shrugged out of his jacket and put it on his sister.

"Well Bakura, you know the best way to warm someone up is bare skin to bare skin," Marik appeared on the stairs. "And Amane, I'm perfectly willing to warm you up…"

"I'm going to kill you!" Bakura charged up the stairs as Amane ran towards the kitchen, bright red.

"Oh, you're all back!" Ryou smiled, putting something into a pot. "I hope you don't mind soup for dinner."

"When you cook, it doesn't matter what we're eating!" Mana giggled. "It's all so yummy!"

"Really?" Ryou smiled. He liked to cook, and did it on a daily basis for Amane and Bakura, but compliments were always nice, even if when Mana gave them, it was accompanied by a glare from Atemu.

"Miho really likes it too! Miho was asked whose cooking she liked most, and Miho said either Ryou's or Mommy's!" Miho laughed as Ryou turned red and looked at the ground shyly.

"Soup? Smells good!" Tea complimented, coming out of the common room where Joey and Mai watched the two younger children play Mario Kart.

"There's some rolls in the oven too," Ryou said. "Yugi made them."

"Tell me they were prepackaged," Atemu said. "Don't say you gave him dough and told him to make them."

"They were store-bought, I just had to heat them," Yugi said quietly, entering the room. "I got the decks Tea."

"Yay! I'm sure the rolls will be great by the way," Tea replied, with an expectant glare at Atemu.

"Sure they'll be fine Yugi," Atemu muttered, looking down as Mana laughed happily.

"Hey Ryou… need a taste tester or two? Miho and I are willing!" Mana offered jokingly.

"Spoons are in the drawer over there."

"Really? Sweet!" Mana dove for the spoons with Miho. "Yummy!"

"Miho likes it!" Miho took another spoonful. "Hot!"

The group laughed at the girl's antics and Mana took another spoonful. "Hey Atemu, taste it!"

"I'm okay."

"Come on, taste!" Mana pleaded. "It's really good!" She pulled the puppy-dog eyes out, and Atemu couldn't resist. He reached for the spoon, but Mana had other plans. As he opened his mouth to speak, she placed the spoon in his mouth and giggled.

"See? Isn't it yummy?"

"It's… really good. Good job Ryou…" Atemu finished his spoonful and sat down at the table.

"Thank you… Dinner everyone!" Dinner was a loud mass of voices and shouts. You could understand a few things, like Joey yelling at Seto about being called a mutt, and Bakura threatening to castrate Marik if he ever thought about getting close to Amane. Or the occasional laugh from the girls when someone did something funny.

"That was delicious!" Kisara said, smiling at Ryou gently. "I really enjoyed it."

Seto glowered at Ryou, and Ryou thought twice about basking in glory.

"Um… be right back!" Ryou escaped the room, back into the kitchen. He returned holding a lemon meringue pie. "Dessert!"

"Miho's favorite!" Miho cheered, and Bakura sent Ryou a knowing glance. Ryou blushed and cut the pie and handed out pieces, eating his in silence.

"Thank you for the meal!" They all chorused, handing the plates to Yugi to wash. Tea kindly offered to help, which made for a very happy Yugi.

"Miho thinks the snow's getting faster!" Miho pointed to the window.

"Ryou, you have the smartest girlfriend ever," Bakura said sarcastically. Ryou blushed as Miho continued to giggle, not even noticing what was going on.

"Um… I, it's not… uh…" Mana saved Ryou from even more embarrassment as she stretched out on the couch comfortably.

"Mmm! So comfortable!" Mana buried her face in a pillow, giggling softly.

Atemu took the seat nearest her before Bakura could get there, and the group just sat down and talked about random things until they heard a soft snore coming from the couch. The majority of the group smiled indulgently at Mana and shook their heads.

Kisara yawned, seeing her best friend fast asleep on the couch. "I'm kind of sleepy too…"

"Me too!" Rebecca yawned widely, rubbing her eyes right as Leon did. "I wanna go to sleep!"

"That's probably a good idea," Tea said gently, smiling at the rest of the group. "We have a few more days here; I'm sure we'll have time to do a group activity together sometime."

"Yeah… Night…" Amane hugged her brothers and waved as she left the room, followed by Leon and Rebecca.

"Miho's going to bed!" Miho cheered, hopping out, not looking the least bit tired at all. Ryou yawned and followed her out of the room, led by Seto and Marik, who was watching Amane closely. Joey was following Mai sleepily, waiting for any last minute demands while Duke and Tristan snickered at him, stopping when Serenity gave Joey a hug goodnight and walked up the stairs slowly, making sure not to trip.

Tea waited a moment and then she and Yugi walked out together, talking about plans for the next day. Kisara got a blanket for Mana, and then went to the bedroom the two shared to fall asleep. Soon, it was only Atemu, Bakura and Mana in the room.

"I'll take her upstairs," Atemu said, as Bakura got up to pick Mana up.

"I can do it," Bakura sent back, glaring at the other boy.

"No, I will."

"Back off. I said I can do it."

"I don't care; I said I'd take her upstairs."

"Mmm…" Mana stirred at their arguing and then sat up. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes…" The boys chorused together, and then glared at each other.

"Oh… well, night then!" Mana grinned at the two boys and hopped out of the room, and they could hear the girl jumping up the stairs, going two at a time.

Bakura sent Atemu one last glare and then the two began to race to get to the stairs first, pushing each other dangerously along the way.

Once everyone was tucked under their covers, they all collapsed into peaceful sleep.

* * *

MBP: And that's the first chapter!

Rini: MORE! I WANT MORE!

MBP: Rini… you already know what's going to happen…

Rini: I want more!

MBP: I'll update soon, I promise!

Kio: Review please…

MBP: Yes! Please review!

Kio: Jaa nee!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: Thanks to **Mamoru4ever** for coming over and helping (screaming at me) to write this failed dare... I bet you can figure out which one it was.

Rini: MBP's sorry for wait. She lost the flashdrive that had this, and then she kept forgetting to edit and put this up...

MBP: THE HARD COPY WAS ON MY BROTHER'S SLOW ASS LAPTOP THAT HE SAID HAD A VIRUS THAT DOESN'T HAVE A VIRUS! SO SHUT UP RINI!

Rini: Oh right... he lied for months about that and you found out because you were bad and snuck into his room to check while he's training to save your country... brilliant. Great sister you are.

MBP: *growls* I needed a way to type... and I didn't take the laptop! It's in his room still!

Kio: Um... MBP owns nothing! Enjoy please!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"Snow!" Seventeen people reacted to the sound of Mana's overly excited scream.

"There's snow!" Mana burst into the room Atemu and Yugi were sharing and leapt onto Atemu's bed, straddling her hips with her knees. "Everywhere!"

Atemu's face grew bright red. _Holy shit! Today would be the day I sleep naked!_ "Mana..."

Mana bounced excitedly, not paying attention to Atemu's growing embarrassment, or the growing crowd by the door. Normally, that would be a bad thing, for her to be so excited, but Atemu was only grateful Mana was too hyper to notice what was happening under the covers. She was also pinning him down, her hands moving the blankets so that she was touching bare chest, and he couldn't push her off.

"Look out a window, lookie look!" Mana said, a cough from the door catching her attention. "Guys, did you see?"

Atemu was pretty sure none of the boys were thinking about snow or windows, not the way Mana was dressed a the moment. She wore a cream satin nightgown with almost non-existent straps that only fell to her mid-thighs... standing. Sitting the way she was now had made the fabric rise higher.

Atemu's lower regions got uncomfortably tight.

"Mana... I need to take a shower..." Mana climbed off him easily, as if she did it everyday. "A very cold shower..." he muttered under his breath.

"Huh? Why cold? It's freezing outside!" Mana had the worst case of selective hearing ever.

"No reason."

"So take a hot shower!"

"I'm good with cold."

"But it's cold outside!"

"And it's really hot in here."

Bakura interrupted the debate by picking up Mana bridal-style and smirking at Atemu. "Now, now, Mana let's leave Atemu to his... special alone time," Bakura purred into her ear. "Plus, I feel like you're cheating on me Mana."

Atemu's eyes narrowed as Mana giggled and held onto Bakura's shoulders. "Bakura, I can't be cheating on you! We're not going out!"

"Yet," Bakura smirked as Atemu moved forward angrily. "Hey Atemu, your blanket's falling."

Atemu wrapped the blanket tighter around him and fled to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Bakura placed Mana on the ground, and the rest of the group began to leave the area. Duke spent a little too long looking at Mana, and Bakura glared as he noticed. Reaching into his room, he grabbed a jacket and handed it to Mana, who shrugged into it. Then Bakura grabbed Duke by the throat and tossed him onto the ground.

"Stop leering!" Bakura hissed, placing a foot on the other boy's chest, cutting off air.

"Like... you... weren't!" Duke choked out as Mana and Amane tried to stop Bakura.

"Big Brother..." Amane looked like she was about to cry, and Bakura got off of Duke, glaring at the boy dangerously, threatening him with his mere gaze.

"Come on, let's go get some food," Bakura said, leading the two girls past everyone else's.

"Oh yeah! We all have to see the snow!" Mana cheered, grabbing Bakura's hand and pulling insistently. "Snow!"

"Miho doesn't get it..." Miho said quietly, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Miho thought there was snow yesterday..."

"There's more!" Mana led the way to the common room and pointed at the window. "Look!"

At first, no one could tell what they were supposed to be seeing. Outside the window was only a complete white background, like any other snow fall. Then, they all figured out.

"Holy shit, we're snowed in!" Joey swore angrily. Rebecca squeaked and covered her ears as Mai hit Joey over the head.

"There are kids here idiot! Watch your mouth!" Mai scolded, looking completely pissed.

"Stupid mutt."

"Rich punk! I oughta..."

"You oughta shut up," Marik growled, murderous light in his eyes.

"Miho's hungry!" Miho interrupted, jumping onto the couch. "Miho wants food!"

"That's probably a good idea," Tea agreed. "We can figure something out together over breakfast."

"I vote Yugi and Tristan cook!" Mana giggled, leaping onto the couch next to Miho.

"No!" The rest of the group chorused, including Yugi and Tristan.

"I'll do it," Kisara offered, standing to go to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Ryou followed her out to the kitchen while everyone else sat on the various couches and chairs.

Atemu finally showed up in the common room, wearing jeans and a white button-up tee shirt. His hair was still wet, so he wore a towel around his shoulders so his shirt wouldn't get wet.

"Atemu!" Mana leapt at the boy, wrapping her legs around his waist and put her hands on his shoulders. "Morning!"

Atemu grew uncomfortably tight... again. His face grew slightly red as he barely remained standing. He put her on the ground quickly and turned around. "I need another shower!" He began to run back to his bedroom, praying Mana wouldn't follow him.

"What? You just took one!" His prayers went unanswered, and Mana followed him, running right behind him.

"I'm still dirty!" _Dirty-minded!_

"You don't look dirty!" Mana chased after him, always just a step behind him.

"I am!" Atemu reached the bathroom and slammed the door, only to close it on his shirt. "Mana, let go of my shirt!" He tried to pull away only to hear a loud ripping noise.

"Damn it, this was my favorite shirt!" Atemu complained, looking back to see the damage.

"Well, why'd you wear it? Everyone knows you never wear your favorite shirt on a trip! You wear your second favorite shirt!

"Mana, just go!" Atemu called, only to hear silence. He sighed, and began to move away from the door.

"You hate me!" Mana cried suddenly. "That's why you're doing this!"

"Mana, I do not hate you, I only..." Atemu heard Mana crying softly through the door. "Ah! Mana, no, don't cry!"

"You don't want to be around me anymore!" Mana sobbed, just loud enough for the boy to hear. "That's why you keep running away!" "I don't..."

"And you think I'm dirty, so you keep taking showers every time I touch you!" Atemu felt the guilt hit as Mana sobbed harder, and he sighed.

"Mana, I..." Atemu freed himself from the ripped shirt, just as the door flew open. He found himself shirtless on the ground, and under a cheery-faced Mana for the second time that morning.

"You fell for it!" Mana grinned, sitting on top of him. Atemu tried to shift uncomfortably, but it didn't help at all. It only made things worse.

"Um, yeah, great, off please," Atemu muttered. Then he noticed something he didn't like one bit. "Is that Bakura's jacket?"

"Yeah! He lent it to me!" Mana stood up so that Atemu could get off the ground. "It's really warm!"

Atemu went and grabbed his own jacket, and handed it to the girl in his bathroom.

"Huh? Why are you handing me your jacket? I have one, see?" Mana showed him Bakura's jacket and waved her arms around in it.

"I noticed," Atemu muttered, scowling deeply. He was going to kill Bakura. He was already designing torture devices to use against the other boy. "Wear this one." "Oh... okay..."

"Breakfast! Mana, Atemu, time to eat!" Tea called up the stairs.

"Hurry! Miho wants to eat!" Miho yelled seconds later.

"Coming! Atemu's taking another shower!" Mana descended down the stairs quickly, leaving a mortified Atemu alone in the bathroom.

Mana got there in time to see the last of the food being carried to the table by Serenity. "Yum! Eggs!"

"Morning Mana!" Serenity said quietly. "I... Aah!" Serenity tripped and began to fall, the eggs flying from her hands.

"Serenity!" Duke and Tristan moved to catch the girl, only to run into each other and fall... right on top of each other.

Joey glared at the two boys, holding his sister up easily. Mana had caught the eggs before any could fall on the floor, and giggled at the sight.

Duke clamored off of Tristan and moved to Serenity. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Joey caught me!" Serenity hugged her brother and took the eggs back from Mana. "Let's go eat, okay?"

"Food! Food! Yummy yummy food!" Mana chanted, piling food onto her plate without waiting for the others to start.

"Bacon!" Rebecca cheered. "Leon, pass the bacon please!" Leon did so, quietly smiling at his best friend.

"How are we going to get home?" Leon asked, once Atemu, the last one there, sat down. "We can't even get outside, let alone an airport."

"Grandpa will find some way," Yugi noted, fully believing it.

"And it's not like Siegfried will let you stay stranded," Marik pointed out as everyone began to talk, ignoring the real problem.

"Do you like it Seto?" Kisara asked, watching the boy eat a pancake.

"It's alright," Seto replied, ignoring the girl.

Kisara's face fell. "Oh... Okay..."

"Miho likes the hash browns!" Miho cheered, gobbling her food down like a starving animal. "And the pancakes!"

"Yum! You two are deemed my chefs!" Mana giggled happily, reaching for more food. "Can't... reach..."

"Here." Bakura handed her the hash browns, smirking at Atemu as the other boy glared hatefully at him.

"Miho wants to open a window!" No one really paid much attention to the girl as she skipped out of the room happily.

"Aah! Miho cold!" Ryou was the first one to the common room as Miho yelled.

There was a pile of snow on her, having fallen when she opened the window. Her teeth were chattering loudly as Ryou helped her out of the snow pile. Miho's white nightgown was now soaking wet, and Ryou blushed as he looked away from the girl.

Miho sneezed and hugged Ryou's arm. "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold!"

"Wow! There's still tons out there!" Even barefooted, Mana jumped into the snow pile to look out. "The window's still blocked!"

"I'm getting into warmer clothes," Mai announced. "Joey, find my jacket."

"Yes ma'am!" Joey dashed off to obey, and the rest of the group headed off to change, except for Atemu, who was already dressed.

"Hey Amane, I'll help you change," Marik offered lewdly, earning a blush from her and a hit from her older brother.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," Bakura growled, shielding Amane from Marik's view.

"Kisara, come on!" Mana skipped ahead, dragging her friend. "I want to find my hat!"

"Miho wants a hat!" Miho followed in a hurry.

"Everyone, come back to the common room when you're dressed!" Tea called on her way to her room.

"Okay!" Came a loud chorus from the others.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in the now snow-less common room. Marik sat in the recliner, holding the TV remote. All three Bakuras were on the large couch, shared with Joey and Mai. Serenity looked uncomfortable in-between Duke and Tristan. Both Leon and Rebecca were in spinning chairs, competing to see who could spin the longest. Yugi and Tea were talking in a corner quietly. Mana and Miho danced around Kisara with blankets while Atemu and Seto played a card game at the table.

"Boring!" Mana complained after more time had passed. They'd already decided to wait for someone to save them, she was tired from dancing, and the TV was lame and had nothing on it. "Let's do something!"

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"Um..." Mana hadn't thought that far ahead. "A game?"

"Like?" Tea prodded, smiling gently at the girl.

"Twenty Questions?" Mana suggested.

"Boring," Marik replied.

"What Are You Doing?" Mana dug back into a basic theatre class Miho had forced her into taking.

"No."

"Um... Truth or Dare!"

Silence. Lots of looking at each other and shrugging. "Sure, why not?" Marik replied.

"Miho will play!"

"I'll play," Joey said after a moment.

"Of course the mutt would," Seto muttered.

"What was that?" Joey snapped, glaring at Seto.

"I just mentioned that of course the idiot mutt would play such a silly and childish game," Seto repeated slowly. Joey started yelling at Seto angrily.

"Joey, just start the game!" Mai ordered.

"Fine! Rich boy, truth or dare?" Joey asked Seto.

Seto wasn't going to turn down a dare. Not from the mutt. "Dare."

"I dare you to... make a shake and drink it... using hot sauce, broccoli, and chocolate!" Joey said slowly, thinking of gross ingredients. "Drink all of it out here, where we can all see it.

Seto held back a grimace at the mere thought of all that crap going down his throat. "Fine..." He forced out.

Joey snickered as he heard Seto making the shake while the others watched and gagged. Seto returned with a full glass. Even Mana had to gag at the sight. It was a sickly brown color with red lines and the occasional green speckle. Both Leon and Rebecca ran from the room.

"Bottoms up Seto," Joey smirked as Seto took a deep breath and drank it, grimacing and nearly upchucking at the taste.

"How was it?" Mana asked, covering her mouth. Seto shook his head and sat down on a chair.

"You make it and find out."

"Is he done?" Leon asked, poking his head in.

"Yes, but you two aren't allowed in here," Mai replied. "You are to go upstairs and stay there."

"What? Why? That's not fair!" Rebecca's temper rivaled Mai's when she thought something wasn't right.

"Life's not fair. Go!" The two obeyed, grumbling angrily.

"Why kick them out?" Amane asked, huddling under a blanket.

"Because now the game can be more interesting," Mai replied, taking an empty bottle. "I'll start. Joey, truth or dare?"

"Truth..." Joey was scared of whatever dare Mai could give him, and even if he looked like a wimp, he was going to choose truth.

"Okay... you must mate with an animal, have sex with," Mai explained as the younger Bakura's blushed, realizing exactly why she wanted the younger members of the group to leave. "Now, which animal would cause the least psychological damage?"

Joey stared at the woman, trying to figure out the question. She had lost him at animal.

"Joey? Have psychological damage? Needs a brain for that," Duke scoffed.

"Joey, answer the question," Mai ordered, a deadly tone to her voice. Joey thought about an answer, but Seto answered for him.

"Dog." Duke laughed at Seto's reply.

"Yes! Joey would have sex with a dog!" Duke agreed, tossing his dice in the air and catching them easily.

"Makes sense," Marik shrugged, ignoring Joey's indignant disagreement.

"No, a dog's too good for him," Seto corrected himself. "Another mutt maybe..."

That unleashed a yelling war, one that was basically Joey yelling at the boys and the boys sending calm comments that pissed Joey off even more. It continued for several minutes, and no one really cared. Marik heard a strange sound, like a remote control car and looked for the source. Mana chattered happily to everyone else until Mai yelled.

"Enough!" She shouted, hitting Joey. "Let's continue." She placed the bottle on the table.

"Now, whoever the bottle lands on gives the next truth or dare," Mai explained. "That way no one can manipulate who gets chosen, and no one can try to get on someone's good side, because no one will know who's next."

"Sounds fun!" Mana giggled. "Spin it!"

The rest of the group moved closer to see who was next to give out a truth or dare. Mai spun the bottle and it slowed down to land on... Marik.

"Okay, Marik, your turn!" Mai said.

Marik looked around the group, and his eyes landed on Tea. "Tea, truth or dare?"

"Um... dare..." Tea replied nervously. She wasn't that close to Marik, and she had a feeling that she was going to regret this.

"I dare you to... give Yugi a striptease," Marik dared, feeling pleased when he saw the pair go bright red. Mana laughed, and even Mai chuckled at the sight.

"Um... do I have to do it in here?" Tea stammered, face red.

"Yes. You do. Now."

Hesitantly, Tea turned to Yugi and reached for her shirt, raising it up a little before letting it fall. "I can't do it!"

Marik raised his eyebrows and made a gesture that he was about to pull off her shirt himself it she didn't start the striptease soon. Tea's face turned completely red, and she started using her dancing abilities to shake her hips and isolate her ribs as she pulled the shirt higher slowly… and then even more slowly.

It ended quickly enough though because Yugi turned even more red than Tea, a feat they all thought impossible, and nearly fainted.

"I think you just gave him the best gift ever," Atemu joked, looking at Marik.

"Too bad Christmas was last week!" Mana giggled. "We could make it all Christmassy and give dares that are really gifts!" Mana squeezed into a seat next to Atemu, laughing at Yugi and Tea's embarrassment. Marik felt his miniscule amount of respect for Tea go up.

"Okay, I'm spinning," Marik said, spinning the bottle extra hard. It took a while for it to slow, so Mana helped it by throwing paper at it. The bottle finally slowed, and pointed to... Seto.

Duke scoffed. "Like he's going to give anything good," Duke muttered, ignoring any glares he got from the boy.

"Serenity," Seto spoke to the mutt's sister. "Truth or dare?"

"Um... dare?" Serenity sounded unsure. She and Seto had never spoken much, and she wasn't exactly sure what the boy might make her do. She was a bit worried that he'd use her to make Joey mad, which really wasn't that far-fetched an idea.

"I dare you to..." Seto thought about the name of the game younger kids played when they had a party. Ah, yes, that was it. "Play Seven Minutes in Heaven with... Tristan."

Duke and Joey stood up, outraged, and Seto stared them down calmly. It was his turn, and Serenity had chosen dare, and he gave her a fair dare. Of course, he was going to say with Duke at first, but changed his mind when Duke had said he couldn't come up with anything good.

Joey and Duke had to give in to the fact Serenity had to go through with the dare, but they didn't have to be pleased.

"Tristan... touch her and I kill you..." Joey muttered to his best friend, holding his shoulder, a death threat in normally happy-go-lucky eyes. "I'm keeping an eye on the clock as well..."

Tristan gulped and nodded, following a bright red Serenity to an empty closet. For the next seven minutes, Joey and Duke paced the floor, sending death glares at Seto occasionally. Mana had gotten Amane, Miho and Kisara to sit with her, and she was chattering loudly as Miho joined in. Amane looked uncomfortable because of the game, but she tried to smile, as well as Kisara, who looked at Seto every once in a while. Mana smiled as she noticed.

Seven minutes later exactly, Joey stalked to the closet and pulled it open, leading his sister out into the common room.

"So, what happened in there?" Joey asked, sending a glare to Tristan.

"Nothing... we just talked..." Serenity replied quietly, sitting down, still red.

"Did he do anything?" Duke asked, sitting next to her.

"No... like I said, we just talked..." It looked like Joey and Duke were about to interrogate her, so Atemu stepped in.

"Seto, why not spin the bottle?" Atemu mentioned quietly.

Seto spun it silently, waiting for it to stop. It landed on Bakura, who frowned, and had to think for a moment.

"Amane, truth or dare?" Amane froze for a moment and thought. She knew her brother well, and she knew that any dare he gave would be more that embarrassing, it would be humiliating and she'd never get through this trip. He didn't know about mercy when it came to dares.

"Truth..." Embarrassing or not, at least she'd manage to live through the day.

"What appeals to you more, a wild passionate relationship, or a calm, gentle relationship?" Amane's face turned more red than Tea's had during her dare. She was wrong, she'd never make it. Bakura would twist whatever she said and think she liked someone in this room.

"Well?" Bakura asked, noticing that Marik was very interested in the answer.

Amane sighed and decided to answer. "A... a calm gentle one I guess... More romantic..."

Bakura nodded and smirked at Marik, who looked like he was cursing himself mentally. It was just as well that the only one who would be able to give her that kind of relationship in this room was taken, or Ryou, and if there was incest in his family, Bakura would kill Ryou. Not Amane, but he'd make sure Ryou never saw the light of day again.

"So, I spin, right?" He tried to make sure it didn't spin for a long time, but it spun longer than he hoped... until it landed on Mana.

"Yay! My turn!" Mana didn't even have to think. "Kisara, truth or dare?"

"Um... dare?" Kisara said the first word she could think of, too distracted to even think about what she was saying.

"Okay! I dare you to blindfold yourself, so one guy can kiss you and you guess who it was!" Mana dared, her words blurring together.

"Uh... repeat that please?" Kisara asked her best friend, not sure she'd heard her right.

"Blindfold yourself!" Mana handed her friend a blindfold she mysteriously had out of nowhere. "Then a guy will kiss you and you'll guess who it was!"

"What happens if I guess wrong?" Kisara asked nervously, tying the blindfold.

"Nothing! Sure, you might offend the guy, but who cares? Oh, and you'll never know who it was if you guess wrong!" Mana giggled. "Just stay here a moment!"

Mana dragged the boys out of the room and then grabbed Seto. "Seto, kiss her!"

"What?" Seto stared at the girl as if she'd grown a second head.

"Go kiss Kisara!" Mana ordered, dragging his arm. "For the dare!"

"I have no intention of..." Seto started, pulling his arm away from the excited girl. Mana's face fell as he finished. "...ever kissing her."

"But she'd want you to!" Mana insisted, looking down-hearted.

"I'll do it," Atemu offered, mistaking Mana's loss of excitement to be about the dare about to fail. Mana's face grew even more depressed at what he said, and then grew stubborn.

Atemu went to walk past her when Seto stopped him. "I'll do it," Seto growled, walking ahead of Atemu as he went.

Mana grinned and followed Seto quickly, and the rest of the boys went at their own pace. Atemu expected Mana to sit next to him like she had been the rest of the morning, but she ignored the spot next to him and plopped herself next to Bakura and waited for Seto to kiss her friend.

Seto glared at the group for a moment before kneeling in front of the blindfolded girl, who was obviously nervous. He took his own deep breath and then planted a chaste kiss on her lips, holding them there for a few moments before backing away and sitting on the couch, looking sullen and angry.

"Okay, Kisara, you can take the blindfold off now!" Mana cheered, grinning at her friend. "Who do you think it was?"

"Um... I..." Kisara looked around the room, blushing slightly. "I really don't... know..."

"Come on!" Mana giggled. "I know it was your first kiss, but still! You should have some guess!"

The boys stared at Mana, looking completely shocked. "Mana... You didn't need to say that..." Kisara murmured, looking embarrassed.

"Aren't first kisses like, sacred to girls?" Duke asked, not even thinking about what he was saying.

"Not... really..." Kisara said quietly. "If you love someone... won't it feel like a first kiss anyways?"

"And that's why I gave her that dare!" Mana cheered. "Come on, guess!"

"Um..." Kisara cast a glance at all the boys. "Bakura?"

Bakura smirked, but shook his head. Seto's scowl deepened and Mana giggled. "Nope! Better luck next time!" Mana hugged her friend who had come to sit next to her.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Rebecca called suddenly from the stairs. "Can we come get food now?"

"Miho wants food too..." Miho said, looking at the group.

"Let's play again tomorrow!" Mana suggested. "This way, we all think of stuff, and the kids can come play for the rest of the day!"

"Good idea," Tea replied. To the kids upstairs, "Come on down!"

Leon and Rebecca looked strangely pleased with themselves as they hopped down the stairs. "What's for lunch?" Leon asked.

"Good question..." Joey looked towards Ryou.

"I could make lunch..." Ryou offered.

"No! You made dinner and breakfast!" Mana protested. "Bakura and I can make lunch!" She grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled.

"Um... That's not a good idea," Amane said hesitantly. "Bakura... well... he kinda..."

"He can't cook," Ryou finished. "He cuts himself making cereal."

Mana giggled and hugged Bakura's arm, not noticing Atemu glare at the boy. "Well, I'll be there to help out! I can always help with any injuries he gets!" Mana giggled again and refused to take no for an answer, dragging Bakura into the kitchen.

Yugi approached Atemu and muttered, "Probably shouldn't have offered to kiss Kisara..."

Atemu frowned and shook his head. He had only offered because Seto was being stubborn and no one else was volunteering. Atemu knew how disappointed Mana would have been if no one had offered and had to give up the dare. He was only trying to help.

"Ouch!" Bakura yelled from the kitchen, accompanied by a laugh. Atemu felt the jealousy rise, and he had a hard time not storming into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Okay, lunch is done!" Mana giggled after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Kisara called from the couch.

"Instant ramen!" They all breathed a sigh of relief until they heard another crash.

The kitchen was a mess, and the ramen seemed to be the only thing that seemed natural in there. Ryou sighed. "I'll make lunch from now on."

The rest of the group nodded, agreeing that was a good idea.

() () () () () ()

"I'm going to bed!" Mana had been running around since they had finished lunch, running to the spa, to her room to get her stuff, then back to the spa, and then after finishing in the spa, ran around the lodge. No one was surprised to see her yawning.

Tea looked up from trying to check the phone, which was still dead. "Oh wow, it is late..." It was almost eleven now. "I guess I'll go to bed too..."

Mai and Joey had already gone upstairs hours ago, and the kids were asleep on the couch. Atemu and Duke took them to their rooms, and then retreated to their own. Serenity tucked Rebecca under the covers and turned out the lights. Miho climbed the stairs sleepily, with Ryou making sure she didn't fall. Bakura and Marik had disappeared, probably fighting in their room, since there was lots of noise in there. Yugi had been fixing his deck in his room and fallen asleep at the desk. Seto was arguing with Joey when Kisara left the room to go to sleep, and Tristan was sneaking some food from the kitchen.

By midnight however, the ski lodge was silent, and everyone was fast asleep, wondering what would be happening the next day.

* * *

MBP: Hope you enjoyed! Gotta go make up new dares 'cause the old ones were lost in the midst of room cleaning... be prepared!

Rini: REVIEW PLEASE!

Kio: Thanks so much! :D


End file.
